


Disarming

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer thinks he has Squall all to himself, but a handsome stranger comes along and complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thegrimtuesday

Seifer felt pretty smug after being, to his knowledge, the second person on record to receive a sweet little smile from Squall. The rest of the gang were watching them from the bar, making all too suggestive gestures whenever Seifer glanced their way.

"Uh... Squall, I'll just get us a refill. Be right back." He picked up the empty glasses and headed towards the group. "Will you quit it already?" He said when they were within whispering distance. "This is a public place."

"You're the one embarrassing yourself with the googly-eyes," Selphie said.

Seifer muttered to himself and ordered their drinks.

 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting all on your own?"

Squall looked up to see the man who had sat in Seifer's seat. "I'm with someone." He pointed to the blonde at the bar.

"Well. While he's keeping you waiting, you shouldn't have to be on your own. I'm Balthier."

Squall couldn't help but take the extended hand. "I'm Squall."

It was almost second nature for Balthier to hold the hand a little too long, sliding his fingers against Squall's when letting go.

 

"Uh... Seifer?" Zell said, pointing in the direction of the table.

Seifer looked and turned. "Wha-" His eyes widened. Squall was blushing. Blushing. For a damn stranger. He took the drinks and stalked towards the table.

Quistis chuckled. "He's going to need something stronger after this."

Irvine eyed the three up. "He's not the only one."

 

Squall was walking with Seifer when he heard his name said in a sexy voice. He looked up only to see the guy he met a few weeks ago.

"I knew it." Balthier said, the corner of his mouth lifting. "I'd never forget a face like yours."

Seifer went right up to him, glowering down. "I hope you didn't forget mine either. I was with Squall."

"Of course not, Seifer. Together, you're stunning."

Seifer fell silent in disbelief at the guy's behaviour. He wasn't used to a non-confrontational response to his intimidation attempts. If Balthier had simply been leering at Squall he would have been easy to deal with, but Seifer had no idea how to react to his supposed competition including him in the admiration.

"Join me for coffee. I know the best mocha in town." He looked at Squall. "I remember you mentioning your love of chocolate."

Squall couldn't remember much of that night, due to the drinking. He must have said it though, as it was true. "Well..." He didn't want it to look as if Seifer was the dominant force who always had the final say in what they did. "One coffee won't hurt."

Seifer wanted to grumble but just watched Balthier grin and start walking, admitting to himself that the man did have some strange charm.

 

"Two sugars?" Balthier offered, leaning towards Squall.

"No, just one." Squall could feel a little heat rise to his cheeks and was sure it would show. Balthier, however, said nothing and just smiled at the brunette as he put the spoonful in and stirred.

Seifer watched them both, wondering how Balthier could get away with being such a smooth operator. The question of where he learned it also popped into Seifer's mind. In the end, it didn't really matter. The most important thing was that he was used to being the supposed alpha male, and couldn't be when some newcomer was able to have so much power over the object of his attentions.

"Seifer, sugar?"

Seifer shook his head and after a moment decided that Balthier was the type of person who would dare to call him 'Seifer sugar' or some other term of endearment. He imagined himself saying 'Squall sugar' and the effect was lost, it would sound stupid coming from him.

Squall sipped his drink and closed his eyes. It really was very good. He had the feeling he'd be coming here again, although he wasn't sure if it would be in exactly the same company. When he opened his eyes he found both his companions looking at him, Balthier admiring and Seifer as if he was trying to figure something out. "...it's very good." Balthier grinned and Squall dropped his gaze before he visibly reacted again.

"So, tell me about your matching scars."

Seifer almost bristled at the tactic to paint him as the bad guy before realising that if Balthier didn't know, then there was no ulterior motive involved. "Well, it was a sparring incident." He had been tempted to say 'accident' but the last thing he wanted was to offend Squall.

Squall joined in. "We're gunblade users."

"Impressive. I understand it takes a lot of skill to master them."

Seifer wondered just how much Balthier knew about weapons. "Have you ever used one?"

"No. I've used guns and blades, but never a weapon that incorporates both at the same time. In fact, I've never even seen one."

Squall sipped his drink. "Would you like to see ours?"

There came Balthier's disarming grin again. "I'd love to."

 

It came as little surprise that Balthier could handle a weapon beautifully, he looked so at ease, even with something he claimed not to have seen before. He was holding Squall's gunblade, of course, asking plenty of questions so that the brunette could point and help and explain and give Balthier all his attention. Seifer found his irritation giving way to a slight urge to be the one in Squall's place. However, that didn't make sense, so he imagined he was Balthier instead, with a pretty Squall fluttering round him. Much more satisfying.

"So, how do they compare? Come on Seifer, let's see yours."

Seifer stepped forward and held Hyperion up, tensing as Balthier stroked the blade.

"Very nice. May I?" Balthier returned Lionheart to Squall and held his hands out for the other.

Seifer was about to but then he shook his head. "One handed. I won't have you holding it like a sissy."

Balthier put one arm behind his back, looking gallant. "More like a gun then, this one? No wonder you have such strong arms."

Keeping his mouth shut, Seifer turned the weapon and placed it in Balthier's grasp. He didn't see Squall look at him, and wouldn't know that he'd wanted to say the same thing to the blonde for years. 

 

Squall's eyes widened as Balthier said he would like to spar. Not only would it be dangerous for someone not trained, but he was afraid Seifer would get angry at the suggestion.

"Huh. You're full of it, you know. Too much confidence."

"Then knock me down to size."

Squall could see them rising to each other's challenge and thought it best to stop them. If Balthier had even half of Seifer's competitive spirit, it signalled trouble.

"No." Squall said, causing the other two men to stop and look at him.

Balthier closed his eyes and sighed. "I am well aware that it would be reckless of me to attempt to fight to your standard. I merely meant-"

"No." Squall was determined. "It's a blade. With a gun. You wouldn't start swinging a live gun around, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Squall-"

"No. Not unless he gets proper training. That's final." He stood there with his arms crossed, hoping it really was the end of the matter.

Balthier walked towards him with a gentle upwards curve to his lips again. "Are you offering to train me, then?"

Squall resisted the urge to start stepping backwards. "We can train you at Garden if you like. However..." He looked over at Seifer. "We've never trained non-students before."

"Doesn't mean we can't start."

Squall was surprised at Seifer's reply. He was sure that the blonde would take the opportunity to exclude Balthier. Then again, he was probably underestimating Seifer's hunger for another rival to taunt and defeat.

"Well... I'll have to look into it. There's probably paperwork involved." Squall said, looking away.

"I wouldn't dream of causing you any extra work."

Seifer shrugged. "I'm sure the issue would have come up sooner or later. At least this way we're prepared."

Balthier looked over at the blonde, eyebrow raised. "But it's not you who's doing the work."

"Not the office work, no. The hard work in training... that's my specialty, shall we say."

Squall wasn't looking, but he could just picture the smirk on Seifer's face.


End file.
